


Ray of Happiness

by Jestana



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the terrific storm that nearly sank the Kaldorei ships on their way from Gilneas to Darnassus, a druid healer makes a discovery about Lorna that she'd only suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written fic based on a video game of any kind. Blame the fantastic storyline for the worgens. It's full of human foibles and flaws, but I love the characters anyway (with a few exceptions). My information is not only drawn from the game, but also from the short story Genn Greymane: Lord of His Pack by James Waugh (found on the official website) and [Wowpedia](http://www.wowpedia.org). Any characters you don't recognise as NPCs are either mine or a friend's (used with permission). Since this is about Gilneans, there's spoilers for the worgen starting zone. Beta by Unicorn Catcher and Umbralillium.

**Ray of Happiness**

  
"Miss Crowley, may I speak with you in private?" the Kaldorei druid asked, her voice mild and calm as she met the Gilnean woman's grey eyes with her own glowing ones.

Before Lorna could respond, her father demanded, "Why in private? If something is seriously wrong with my daughter, I should be aware of it, shouldn't I?"

"Father, please," she implored him, unflinching as she gazed upon his wolfish visage. While King Greymane preferred to keep his worgen side hidden for political reasons, Lord Crowley found it easier not to switch between his human and worgen forms. It had never mattered to her. All she cared about was the fact that her father was alive and travelling to Teldrassil with the rest of the surviving Gilneans. "If it's truly bad, I _will_ tell you. I give you my word."

Darius met his daughter's eyes for a long moment before nodding and stalking out of the cabin they'd been given on the Kaldorei ship after the storm that nearly killed the queen and princess. The two women sat in silence for several moments, ensuring that the worgen lord was far enough away that his keener hearing wouldn't catch their words. Finally, Cassiope asked, "Are you aware that you are with child?"

"I've suspected it for some time now," she admitted, resting a slender hand over her still-flat stomach. "There was too much going on to see a doctor, though. They were always busy tending to the wounded and sick."

The druid healer tilted her teal-haired head curiously at that. "Why did you carry on fighting if you suspected? You could have lost the baby."

"I wasn't sure and I couldn't simply _stop_ leading my people," Lorna explained, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "What sort of example would that have been, for me to step back from the fight for our homeland?"

Cassiope's lips curved into an understanding smile. "I understand. It must have been even more important for you to stand and fight after the prince was killed."

"Yes, it was," she whispered, tears threatening to fall. The loss of their prince was an emotional wound that was barely beginning to close. "He wouldn't have wanted me to stop. His first thought was always for his people."

The druid's smile became more cat-like, bringing to mind the blue-furred feline form Lorna had seen her assume at times. "Even before you?"

"How could you know?" Lorna eyed the other woman warily.

The Kaldorei rested a pink-skinned hand over the human's pale one. "I was present in Tal'doren when the king asked your father to join the fight against the Forsaken. I know his aura and your child's aura is similar to his, as if he or she is kin to King Greymane."

"He or she?" Lorna asked, accepting for the moment that the druid _could_ sense an unborn baby's paternity. "You can't tell if it's a boy or girl?"

The smile didn't falter as the Kaldorei squeezed the human's hand before withdrawing her own. "I can and I have, but some expectant mothers prefer to be surprised."

"Please tell me," she requested softly, the fact that she was carrying Liam's child really beginning to sink in, making her both happy and sad.

Cassiope's smile turned tender as she rested her hand on Lorna's abdomen. "You're carrying twins: a fine, healthy boy and girl."

* * *

  
 _Lorna bid good night to Gwen Armstead, the mayor of Duskhaven, and headed for home. It was dark and gloomy, but she hardly noticed it since it was typical Gilnean weather. Instead, her thoughts were turned inward. It'd been several weeks since the worgens had overrun Gilneas City. She'd seen her father attacked by Maniel just after his own bite turned him. She knew her father had likely changed by now: he was a worgen now, just like so many others. "Lorna."_

 _"Who's there? Show yourself!" She brought her gun up to her shoulder, aiming it in the direction the voice had come from. With everything that had happened, it wasn't wise to go around unarmed, even in relatively quiet Duskhaven._

 _Of all the people to emerge from the shadows, that last one she'd expected to see was Prince Liam, red hair gleaming with gold highlights in the lantern light. "It's just me, Lorna. I saw you passing by and couldn't pass up the chance to talk to you."_

 _"Prince Liam!" Lowering the gun, she gave up any pretence at propriety and flung her arms around him in a tight hug. "I've missed you!"_

 _He wrapped his arms around her in response, squeezing gently as he brushed a kiss across the top of her head. "I'm glad to see you, too."_

 _"I'm sorry about threatening you just a few moments ago." She stepped back with a sheepish smile. "The last person I'd want to kill is you."_

 _Liam's smile was full of understanding with a hint of sadness as they continued on to her house. "I know. Though, I suppose you'd want to kill Maniel at least."_

 _"Maniel? Why?" She stared at him in surprise. The warrior and his fiancée, Regine, had been instrumental in the efforts to evacuate so many civilians from Gilneas City. She certainly didn't want him dead, whether he was a worgen now or not. "He helped so much. We should give him a medal, not kill him."_

 _Liam raised his eyebrows, his smile fond as they entered her house. "I rather thought you'd think that. I know there are some people who'd say that Maniel deserves to die for attacking Lord Crowley the way he did."_

 _"They would be imbeciles for suggesting it," she retorted, briefly going into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses. When she returned to the sitting room, Liam stood by the fireplace, studying the pictures on the mantle. He turned when she entered, though, giving her his full attention. "People like them are narrow-minded, prejudiced idiots who don't think of the fact that worgens were once people like us."_

 _She sat down on the couch, pouring wine into the two glasses. As she did, Liam sat down beside her, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his muscular body radiating from him. "I knew that'd be your opinion. You've never disliked anyone simply because they're different. You always think of them simply as people."_

 _"It's how I was raised." She offered him one of the glasses of wine. "And, I trust, how **you** were raised, too."_

 _He nodded, accepting the glass. "Of course. I was raised to treat everyone with respect, no matter their birth or situation in life." Liam held up his glass. "Shall we have a toast?"_

 _"To what would we toast?" Lorna held up hers as well, almost touching his._

 _Smiling, he tapped his glass against hers with a soft chime. "To standing united again."_

 _"To standing united again," she agreed, bringing her glass up to take a sip, savouring the flavour of the wine._

 _They sat and talked for several hours, drinking their way through several bottles of wine. Lorna's last coherent thought before the drink muddled her thinking completely was the fact that the wine tasted very different on Liam's lips and tongue._

* * *

  
When Lorna told her father the news, he didn't believe it at first, insisting that one of their own druids examine her to confirm the Kaldorei's words. The grey-furred worgen looked up once she finished the examination. "Cassiope is right, my lord. Miss Lorna is carrying twins and the father is definitely Prince Liam."

"Thank you, Gwen." Darius' voice was unreadable, but Lorna found it harder to read his worgen voice anyway. "I apologise for disturbing you and Excalibus."

Taking the lord's words for the dismissal they were, Guinevera rose gracefully and left the cabin. He said nothing after the druid left, stalking over to look out the porthole. Lorna rose from her seat to stand beside him on the side with his remaining eye. Reaching out to touch his furry arm, she requested softly, "Father, please say something."

"Was he going to marry you?" Crowley growled, not yet looking at her.

She showed him the ring on her left hand, smiling sadly. "He _did_ marry me, Father, in a small ceremony not long after Gilneas City was evacuated."

"I trust you had witnesses." The growl had yet to leave his voice.

Lorna gave a sigh of exasperation at that. "Of _course_ we did: his family was there, as was Robert, and a few good friends."

" _Robert_ knew?" Darius asked, turning to her with a stronger growl in his voice. Robert was her brother, having died defending Gilneas just as Liam had. "Were you ever going to tell me that you married him?"

She rested her hands on his arms, trying to soothe him. "We planned to, but so much was happening after we were finally reunited that there just wasn't a right time to tell you that we were married."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for it," he told her, changing form for the first time that she could remember seeing. He drew her into a gentle hug. "One of the few things I looked forward to doing for you and I wasn't there."

She returned the hug gladly, burying her face in his neck to hide the tears that glimmered in her eyes. Part of her still wished that her father had been at her wedding, but she was glad he was still alive. "You didn't have control over what happened to you. It's enough for me that you're here now."

"And I'm glad to _be_ here." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm very proud of you."

That simple gesture, so reminiscent of Liam, released the tears she'd been holding back for so long. Darius stood and held his daughter as she finally let herself mourn for the death of not only the prince of Gilneas, but also for her husband.

* * *

  
 _"Are you **sure** about this, Liam?" Lorna asked him once the servants had shown her to the sitting room where he waited for her in Greymane Manor. "Your parents may have someone else in mind for you to marry."_

 _He took her hands in his and squeezed gently. "This is a formality more than anything else, Lorna. I'm certain Father will approve and Mother has said in the past that she thought that we were very well suited for each other."_

 _"What about **you** , Liam?" she asked, keeping her voice low because there were still servants around. "Shouldn't you marry a princess? Since you're a prince, I mean."_

 _He tilted his head at her, a playful smile curving his lips. "Are you trying to tell me that you're having second thoughts now?"_

 _"No, I'd never have second thoughts about marrying you," she assured him, squeezing his hands firmly._

 _Before he could answer, Tess' voice announced her arrival. "Lorna! When did you get here? I thought you were in Duskhaven."_

 _"Hello, Tess." Lorna smiled as she returned the black-haired princess' hug. Tess had always been bubbly and happy when they were younger and recent events had--thankfully--not dampened that as much as Lorna had dreaded. "I just arrived a few minutes ago. Liam asked me to come have tea with you and your parents."_

 _Still smiling, the princess led them over to the couches grouped for conversation. "They're on their way here and I took the liberty of having the servants bring the tea."_

 _"Thank you for that, Tess," King Genn responded from the doorway of the sitting room. Queen Mia stood beside her husband, her arm looped through his._

 _Tess smiled and tilted her head up so he could kiss her cheek. "You're welcome, Father."_

 _"Lorna, it's lovely to see you," he turned to her and she curtsied quickly. Even though their families were close, she still wanted to show her respect for him as her king. "What brings you here from Duskhaven?"_

 _She waited until he'd helped her stand up and kissed her cheek. "I have news for you and your family, your Majesty."_

 _"News for us?" Queen Mia asked as the servants entered with the tea service and set it out for them. "Is it good news?"_

 _Lorna nodded as the servants withdrew and they all took their seats. "It is. At least I hope you will consider it good news."_

 _"Does this news have anything to do with Liam?" Tess asked, glancing between the two with a hopeful smile._

 _She glanced up at him with a smile. Of course Tess would have noticed. She was more observant than people gave her credit for. Liam held out his hand to her, palm up, and Lorna placed her hand in his. Turning back to the others, she told them. "Yes, it does. He asked me to marry him and I said yes."_

 _"I knew it!" Tess stood up and hugged Lorna tightly. "I always **knew** you and Liam were meant for each other!"_

 _Lorna smiled wryly even as she returned the princess' hug. Just like Tess. Queen Mia joined them, a gentle smile on her face. "I've always hoped you two would marry, though I feared, for a time, that it wouldn't come about."_

 _"You are sure about this, Liam?" King Genn asked, glancing between his son and his prospective daughter-in-law. "This sort of decision is **never** one to be made lightly, but it weighs even more heavily for you."_

 _The redhead met his father's gaze steadily and calmly. "I'm quite certain, Father. I love Lorna and I know she will make a good queen when the time comes."_

 _The king smiled then, pulling the prince into a brief manly embrace. "That's all I need to know. You have my blessing as a father and my approval as your king."_

* * *

  
"Darius, Lorna, this is a surprise. I thought you two would be off to Silverpine Forest by now," King Greymane greeted father and daughter with a surprised smile, shaking Darius' hand and kissing Lorna's cheek.

Accepting the king's unspoken invitation to step inside the quarters he'd been given in Darnassus, they followed him over to the sitting area, where the queen and princess were already having tea. After the initial pleasantries had been dispensed with, Queen Mia rose to her feet. "I'll leave you to talk now. Come, Tess."

"Please stay," Lorna requested softly. "What Father and I have to tell you affects you two as much as it does the king."

The royal family exchanged surprised glances, but mother and daughter resumed their seats. "What is it, Darius?"

"It's Lorna's news to share," the lord gestured to her with an encouraging smile.

Keeping her hands folded tightly in her lap to hide how nervous she was, she turned to address her king. When she'd first contemplated how to share her news, she'd decided it would be best to be direct and to the point about it. "I'm pregnant."

Lorna's words seemed to resonate in the thick silence that fell afterwards. Father and daughter sat quietly as the other three digested what Lorna had told them. Tess reacted first, getting up to hug her sister-in-law tightly. "This is wonderful! How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Has the baby kicked yet?"

"Tess, slow down." Lorna laughed a little at the princess' enthusiasm. "I'm only a few months along, so the baby hasn't kicked yet. I'm carrying twins: a boy and a girl."

Mia had a fond smile on her face as she joined Lorna and Tess on the settee, displacing Darius, who moved to sit beside the king. "How did you find out? Did you suspect at all?"

"Cassiope, one of the Kaldorei druids, examined me after the storm--" she paused as the royal family reacted with shudders and exchanged glances full of sympathy and gratitude. Lorna was aware that the queen and princess had almost died and respected the fact that the memory of the storm was very frightening for them "--and she's the one who informed me I was pregnant. Yes, I suspected for a few weeks before we evacuated Gilneas."

Genn spoke then, his voice measured and thoughtful. "If I acknowledge these children as Liam's and legitimate heirs to the throne, you will no longer be next in line yourself, Tess. Will you be all right with that?"

"I've never wanted to rule, Father," Tess told him, smiling ruefully. "I love Gilneas and I will do what I can for our people, but I'm not a leader the way Liam was and the way Lorna _is_. Their children will be better rulers than I could ever be."

Lorna hugged her friend. "You may not be a leader, Tess, but I saw you comforting the injured and sick in the hospital tents. Everyone had a smile on their face after a visit from you."

"Thanks, Lorna." Tess' smile was happier as she returned the hug.

Darius addressed the king, his tone that of an equal more than a lord to his king, but Lorna knew the two had been friends since Liam was a baby. "Genn, you know what people will say about this if you _do_ accept these children as your heirs over Tess."

"The nobles who'll see this as an attempt on your part to gain control over the throne aren't in any position to do anything about it," Genn reminded the redheaded noble. "Not with Godfrey, Ashbury, and Walden dead now."

The queen stood and moved to stand beside her husband, her arm resting around his shoulders. "Besides, the only person whose opinion matters is Genn and he _knows_ you would never resort to this sort of thing simply to gain power over the throne."

"You don't _need_ to do anything to gain it," the king added as Lorna moved to stand beside her father, touched by what the king's words meant. "You have it already simply through our many years of friendship."

The noble simply nodded, obviously as moved by Genn's words as Lorna. Tess joined them, asking with a cheerful smile. "Does this mean you'll acknowledge Liam's children as your heirs, Father?"

"Yes, Tess, it does." The king nodded, turning his attention to Lorna as a fond smile creased his face, erasing some of the lines of stress and worry that had appeared. "Not only as my heirs, but also as my grandchildren."

Blinking back tears, Lorna dropped into a curtsey. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"None of that now," he told her, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. Then he pulled her into a hug. "You're a princess of Gilneas and part of the royal family." He was still smiling when he pulled back to look at her, tears shining in his eyes. "I considered you a daughter long before you married Liam and nothing will change that."

She clung to her king, whispering in a voice thick with unshed tears, "Thank you, Father Genn."

 **End**


End file.
